Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable radiographic image capturing apparatus that includes a radiation conversion panel for outputting image information on the basis of applied radiation, a casing that houses the radiation conversion panel, and support members that support the radiation conversion panel in the casing.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-202735, for example, discloses a portable radiographic image capturing apparatus for detecting radiation that has passed through a subject using a radiation conversion panel housed in a casing, converting the detected radiation into image information, and outputting the image information.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-202735 discloses that the radiation conversion panel and a base plate are supported by support members, which are erected in the casing from the bottom plate toward the top plate of the casing. Further, plural circuit boards are fixed to the lower surface of the base plate, so that the circuit boards remain protected.